This invention relates to a synthesizer type electronic musical instrument.
In a conventional synthesizer type electronic musical instrument wherein such a volume envelope as decays in a decay time after release of a key is imparted to a tone signal from a voltage-controlled oscillator, the decay time is the same for all the notes since the control voltage having a preset shape is applied from a control voltage generator to a voltage-controlled amplifier or envelope-providing variable gain amplifier.
In a musical instrument such as a piano, however, the decay time of a sound after string-striking differs from that of another sound according to the tone pitch. That is, it is relatively short if the tone pitch is high and relatively long if the tone pitch is low.
Thus, it is possible even with a synthesizer type electronic musical instrument to provide a better sound effect if the decay times after releases of keys are different in accordance with the tone pitch or the note of the actuated key.